makaissonfandomcom-20200215-history
Janrisbert Reinhardt
You see bearded man yelling about something near Sigmar's Temple in Altdorf. Small group has gathered near him to listen about what he says, you walk little closer so you can hear better: "...Gah.. Those damn mutations! They are already at our great capitols gates and there is only a handful of soldiers to defend it. Our army has been streched to too big area and so those filthy tentacle worshippers, ratmen and dark elves have infested areas in Altdorf! ''Soon, they will spread through slums to here, and when they are done, enemy can just walk in. But NO! That is not going to happen! Citizen of Altdorf! Grab your weapons and join us! Help me to burn the taint off this land with Sigmar on our side! Repent your past sins to him and help us! Sigmar WILL guide us to victory. But be warned.. Those who will not obay the command will not be in bright light in front of Sigmar! Join Officium Sacrum now! For brighter future! For the Empire! For the Emperor! For Sigmar! PURGE THE UNCLEAN! BURN THE HERETIC! KILL THE MUTANT!"'' The man points at a note near him, it says: ''"Those who want to join Officium Sacrum will be judged, only those who have good intentions will be qualified to join. ''If interested, contact Janrisbert Reinhardt by mail or meet him at the Sigmar's Temple'' '' ''- Janrisbert Reinhardt"'' Life This Far Janrisbert has been in countless of battles and is as hard as rock, every fight has brought him closer and closer to Sigmar. Janrisbert's childhood was very busy, on one day he was trained in how to fight, on other day he studied in the library, on third day he made arts, on fourth day he prayed. (And so on) Janrisbert studied long and hard to become a great warrior priest. He took part in some small scale fights as an apprentice and learned much. He was very good fighter and he also did show some nice leading skills in some situation. He easily did his final test and was granted to call himself Warrior Priest. But at that time, there was no place for him to go, so he trained new students in the Temple of Sigmar. After some time he was tasked to take on a little mission to drive away heretics from some forest with the help of local militia. He did well and mission was easily done but then it started. Janrisbert was sent in numerous tasks and soon he lost count on them. After numerous years, he was injured and was given time to regain his strenght. He moved to a little village, but it was almost like that nordmen haunted him and soon the village was burned and Janrisbert ran away to other village. There he lived peacefuly, farming land. But because he had been taught many years that he should not rest before chaos would been driven of the land. So he took his book of prayers, his trusty mace and his armour. Firstly he just helped local peasants to keep some nordman robbers away but then he moved forward and helped the Order of Griffon to get rid of some more dangerous chaos infestations. And finally, after his great deeds in battle, he was summoned to Altdorf, to see both, the Emperor Karl Franz and Grand Theogonist Volkmar the Grim together with his two Arch Lectors. As you might guess, Janrisbert was very excited about this and practised his manners for many days before he finally met the most influental people in Altdorf. When he was there, he was told, that they have got reports of his recruitment in Altdorf. Luckily, they only talked about it, because they gave their support to Janrisbert. Today, Janrisbert is still trying to gather enough fearless believers to join his group, and at the same time, he is giving all that he got to drive chaos away from the lands. Physical Traits Janrisbert is a normal sized man. But his body structure is good. Big muscles cover his arms, legs and torso. He also has burned a name "Sigmar" to his forehead to show that he is a true believer. Race, Gender & Class Janrisbert is a human male and a warrior priest. Guild Guildless but trying to gather up enough people to form a RP guild.